And Then
by xcloudx
Summary: Alternative ending to The Fast and The Furious.Brian walks over to Mia and grabs her arms, "I'm sorry Mia, I'm so sorry, I never meant for this," Drug Abuse, hints m/m, angst, rainbow unicorn explosions.
1. And then

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything here... its called FAN fiction for a reason.)

(AN: Hope you enjoy! This is an alternative ending fiction and takes place at the end of the first movie where Mia and Brian are going after Dom, Jesse, Vince and Letty.)

Brain and Mia drive in the direction of Dom and the crew, Mia continues to stare at him as if she still can't believe he is a cop. But at the moment Brian can't think about that, he's mentally preparing himself for the worst, the things they taught him in the academy and wondering how Dom will react when he finds out. Thunder starts to rumble and they both look out their windows to see lightening in the distance, little droplets on the windshield turn into large ones continuing to pour down.

"I hope they are smart enough to stop, Mia why don't you give Dom a call?" Brian says wanting to go faster than 90mph but doesn't want to spin out.

"He won't answer,"

"Just try Mia."

She dials and it rings several times before leaving the answering machine.

"I can't believe you're a cop… this whole time you lied through your teeth."

Brian looks over, silent tears run down her face but he can't see her eyes and most of her face is hidden in the dark. He looks back at the road and clears his throat… this isn't what was supposed to happen. He really had himself convinced it wasn't Dom, after finding the "legal" boxes of dvd players and television sets in the Trans garage he thought for sure that it was them.

And Mia, he looks back at her again.

"I wasn't lying, everything I did and everything I said was true about us Mia."

She shakes her head, "How am I supposed to believe you?"

He focuses back to the road but doesn't answer her, he knows she doesn't want him to answer.

The lightning and thunder rumbles settle down as they continue toward the crew, loud vibrations sound through the car, he sharply looks at Mia then down at the phone lighting up in her hands. She quickly flicks it open, and answers.

"Dom,"

She's quiet and has a relieved expression on her face, she looks out her window looking like she wants to have as much privacy on the phone as possible.

"Okay, that's good. I'll see you there."

Its quiet again, Brian can barely make out the low voice.

"No, he's not coming."

Brian swallows and tightens his hand on the steering wheel, there's no way Mia won't tell her brother. There's no way he's going to live through this unless he's relocated, put under the witness protection program and probably moved to another country and even then Dom will probably find him and bring forth the mighty power of his iron fists to Brian's face. He can feel it now and almost lets out a whimper.

"I'm not mad, we'll talk later. Oh and I should be home in about a half an hour…" She pauses and nods, "Yep, okay, bye." She flips the phone shut and continues to look out the window.

Brian looks over at her, then at the road, then back at her wondering if he should ask… or…

"I won't tell him Brian as long as you never come around us again. Leave and never come back, I don't want to see you anymore, in fact I am really ready to just walk the rest of the way home." She looks over at him with a glare. "Everyone's at my house except Jesse" She finally says.

He gave her that looks on her face, that look of betrayal, that narrowed look, and it makes him sick seeing her so hurt, that he made her look that way. He understands how she must be feeling but doesn't say anything more because he truly doesn't know what else to say without making it hurt more.

It had stopped raining and the sun is barely peeking out of the clouds as he pulls up to the Torreto's house. Mia gets out slamming the door fast and hard causing Brian to wince, he looks over to see Dom walking out of the house and onto the porch first looking at Mia then at Brian. He's shocked.

"Mia where's your car?"

Mia looks over to Brian who is still in the car debating whether to get out and explain to Dom the situation or to do as Mia said, to leave and never come back. To leave and never see these people he started to view as family ever again. His heart starts to pump wildly and he jumps out of the car, fuck it, he never was rational in times like these.

"Brian what happened, Mia did you get in an accident? Will someone say something? If someone doesn't start saying something…" He doesn't finish his threat that Brian can tell because he's paying too much attention to Mia.

"Brian, go. Leave now." Her voice cracks alittle and some tears start coming down her face.

Dom snaps his head over to Brian and suddenly that threat, the threat about Dom killing him if he hurt Mia comes rushing back to him.

Brian walks over to Mia and grabs her arms, "I'm sorry Mia, I'm so sorry, I never meant for this," Suddenly he is pulled from Mia and tossed onto the ground.

"Were going inside, now." Dom barks, and by this time Letty, Vince and Leon are outside as well but soon they are all back inside.

Brian is leaning against a wall in the living room staring at the floor feeling like he did when he was punished as a young child, Mia is sitting on the couch with her hands through her hair bending over, Dom is pacing looking between the two of them while Leon, Letty and Vince are in the doorway for once not sure if they should make snarky remarks.

"How is it that in between the time we left to as of now, which is roughly about four and a half hours, that the two of you managed to be messed up?" Dom asks sounding angry but in there was laced with concern and hurt.

"Yo, I knew this bitch was no good man! Din't I tell ya?"

"Not now brother," Dom barks and looks at Letty.

Letty punches Vince then drags him away from the door and into the other room with Leon following suit.

"What? I'm just sayin!"

"Let's focus on Jesse," Leon is heard saying.

Their voices continue to get muffled until all that's heard is a slam of a door and Mia's little sniffles.

"Tell me. I'm not asking, I'm telling you to tell me, Mia." He walks in front of her, "What happened, did he hurt you? What did he do?"

"Nothin Dom," She says quietly,

"Bullshit!" He yells out and she flinches.

He turns around and Brian can't bring himself to look at the man, he knew what this job entailed but he never thought he would feel ashamed of himself and not because he got caught but because he let down the people he loves.

A white pain erupts on the side of his face and he hears Mia cry out telling Dom to stop, he's lifted from the floor and he doesn't even recall falling. Finally he looks at Dom and can see the pain in his eyes too and decides to make his choice.

"Dom," He shakes his head and looks up at him then looks down, "I'm a…" He chokes up and feels Dom's fist tighten around his collar. "Cop."

Brian whispers out; the side of his face is killing him.

Dom stares at him with wide eyes, Brian can't be sure if it's because he didn't understand what he said or if he understood what he said but didn't understand it anyway.

"He's a cop, Dom." Mia laughs without any joy, "Can you believe it? He's been undercover, watching us. I'm going to my room and I really don't want you killing him." As she walks up the stairs they heard her mumble 'beat on him all you want,'

Brian takes a deep breath; Dom lets him go and pushes him on the couch. "I'm sorry," He says.

"Stay." Dom demands him with a pointed finger and then follows Mia up to her room.

Brian's animalistic part of the mental mind, was telling him to run for dear life, he saw what Dom did to the man so he couldn't even fool himself. But Brian couldn't move, he couldn't decide if it is the fear or the fact that his sick mental mind actually feels as though he deserves to be beaten. And now that his cover is blown, how can he go back to Tanner and Bilkins? He could lie but…

Dom comes back in the room.

"You know, for a split second I thought Mia wrecked her car then after a couple more seconds I thought you guys were just having a bad day, but after the next couple minutes I started to fear you did something worse," He stops and notices Brian flinch,

"I wouldn't ever,"

Dom raises his hand and Brian immediately shuts up. Dom takes in Brians pale shaking form with dark bags under his eyes.

"I never expected it to be this." Dom spits out then grinds his teeth together breathing heavily through his nose. "I trusted you, we took you in and I- I don't know what to do? So tell me Brian, if that's your real name. What are you here for?"

"Dom," Brian stands up,

"Sit down." Dom barks and Brian sighs and sits down.

Brian licks his lips, "Nothing Dom, they, the police and the Feds have nothing on you. They sent me undercover to find out if you are the ones hijacking the trucks."

"And now that you know?"

Brian smiles and laughs, "Know what?"

"About the trucks, Mia told me what happened and what was said." Dom glares advancing on Brian.

Mia told Dom about how Brian knew about the heist, knew Dom and the crew were doing it. She told him how Brian needed her to find them to warn them about the truckers apparently turning violent. She started to cry by then.

"I didn't see anything and I don't recall what Mia said to me,"

Brian shrugs and Dom glares pulling him to his feet.

"Don't play with me cop! Remember the only one who can stop me from bashing your brains on the wall is upstairs in the shower! You think I should trust you? Why is that, you some bad cop or something? You get turned on messing with people?" Dom punches Brian in the stomach causing him to double over coughing, he tries to recover fast.

Brian punches Dom back in the face, anger suddenly erupting from him.

"You should believe me because I haven't told them anything about you! I haven't said a fuckin word! I've been leading them onto Tran, I even believed it couldn't be you because I thought you knew better, I love this family and I love Mia! The Feds, the cops, they don't have anything on you, the only thing they have is what I say they have." He fumes and paces back and forth staring down Dom waiting for him to attack or something.

"How am I supposed to know that you have nothing, that you won't go to them and rat us out?"

A loud screech gets both Dom and Brian to look out the window, Jesse's car is parked out front and Jesse is walking into the house with Leon, Letty and Vince. They walk into the living room laughing and looking around.

"Jesse," Dom smiles, "Where ya been man? You can't just run off like that." He lightly scolds while patting the jittery Jesse on the back.

"I'm sorry Dom I wasn't thinkin I got so nervous I just can't think sometimes, I'm so sorry." Jesse rants and looks around and spots Brian. "Whoa, what happened to your face man, looks like-?" He looks at Dom slowly putting it together.

"Nothin, Jesse, glad your home." Dom gives him a half hug.

Letty stomps up the stairs presumably to go get Mia, Vince comes into the room with acouple beers not handing one to Brian.

"Why's the busta still here Dom?" Vince glares at Brian taking a good look at the black eye then back at Dom, "I like what you did to his pretty face."

Brian laughs out dryly, "Glad you find me pretty," He pushes past Vince and goes out onto the porch and doesn't really feel like hearing Dom's response or Leon's laughs or Vince's insults.

At first he thinks he's just hearing the buzzing sound but then gets a sick feeling in his stomach as it gets closer and sounds fast approaching, he reaches behind him grabbing the gun strapped to his lower back. Thinking quickly he looks at the front door behind him and closes it shut then gets ready because there is no doubt in his mind that the motorcycles making their way toward the Torreto's is none other than the Trans. It's to be expected seeing as how Tran thinks it was Dom who set him up, then Jesse running off with the car. The one that's now in front of the house, pff it figures.

The motorcyclists come into view with guns drawn and starts shooting up the cars, the house, and the front yard, only after they spot Brian do they start to take aim at him too. He feels himself knocked backwards into the house but regains his balance. He raises his gun and quickly takes aim and fires, one of the motorists falls off the bike and crashes to the ground, he takes aim again and fires at the second man and surprisingly enough takes him down too.

Their motorcycles go out of control and slide to a stop, both men lying still on the ground.

Yelling and hollering are heard in the house but Brian ignores it and goes sprinting to the men on the ground kicking away the guns and checking their pulse.

He stops when he's checking Trans pulse, feeling a weak pulse, the mans eyes flicker open and Brian stares down at him surprised his alive.

"It… was…" Tran struggles for air blood coming out of his mouth, "…you…" He whispers his last breath; his eyes seem to flicker before dimming.

He takes out his phone and calls for an ambulance then calls Tanner quickly telling him to get down here.

Dom is yelling at Letty and Mia to stay inside, Vince runs up to Brian who is staring at Tran, he has yet to take off their helmets. One of them is already dead.

"Shit dude your bleeding," Leon says but Brian shakes his head in confusion, he was pretty sure he wasn't shot.

Vince grimaces "You've got one hell of a shot dude," then looks at the bodies, "Good aim, man."

"Oh man, oh man, this isn't good man!" Jesse is freaking out and wringing his hands together, Dom tells him to go inside and take care of the girls which he gladly does.

Dom runs up to Brian holding a towel, "Shit Brian," Dom is pale and shaking, "Too close," He's mumbling to himself and putting pressure on Brian's shoulder.

Brian pulls himself away from Dom but can't move because Dom's holding him still, "Jesus Brian, stop moving, Leon take his gun please, I think he's going into shock…"

"I'm not hurt, I can't be hurt?" Brian looks at where Dom is pressing, dark blood is seeping through the towel. He feels dizzy as he watches as Leon takes hold of the gun.

"Bro, let go, it's okay, let go of the gun man."

Brian lets go of the gun, his hands shaking bad enough that he probably couldn't hold onto the gun anymore if he tried anyway. He looks over as he hears Mia yell and come running over with supplies or something.

"Mia go in the house you shouldn't see this,"

"Dom, I'm training to be a nurse remember?" She growls out, she's shaking too but is trying hard to think about the situation and what she's learned.

Sirens are heard in the distance, "You call the cops?" Dom asks them.

"I did," Brian moans out as he feels Mia trying to stop the bleeding, the pain is there and for a minute he thought he was going crazy, he looks around, "I didn't think I could bleed this much." His voice is faint, he feels faint. "I killed them? This is a mess, I killed them?" He's trying to look around. Dom puts Brians head on his leg while stroking his hair. "So much paperwork," He whispers.

"You're gonna be fine Brian."

Brian laughs then winces, "I thought you'd have wanted me dead, get me outta your hair… oh wait…" Brian feels himself shaking and can't tell if it's because he's laughing or something else, he doesn't really know why.

Mia looks up at Dom whose trying to smile.

"Brian, calm down and be quiet, you're making yourself bleed more." Mia says.

Dom was kneeling beside Brian trying to calm him but then stands up as soon as the cops and ambulances arrive.

Tanner and Bilkins immediately rush over accessing the scene; they notice the dead Asians, the shocked Torretos and Brian… Brian bleeding…

"Medic!" Tanner yells, "Hurry and get him going will you please?"

The paramedics take Brian from Mia and Dom and quickly have him hauled into the ambulance and gone from site, only a puddle of blood on the cement proved Brian had been there. Other police were littering their street, the dead Trans were taken after some pictures and some assessment.

"What happened?" Bilkins asks Dom getting him away from the others and trying to remember that Dom doesn't know he knows Brian.

Two more police officers come over both taking Jesse and Vince elsewhere for discussion.

Dom begins to tell Bilkins what happened, every now and then turning to see if his sister was alright but then he would continue. Bilkins seen a lot of liars but by the look of things the Torretos aren't faking this.

Tanner looks over at Leon who still has a hold of Brians gun, "That his?"

Leon looks startled, "Oh… yeah." He hands it over to Tanner who locks it then puts it in a bag. He glances up at the porch, Letty and Jesse talking to a police officer, or more like Letty raising her voice and Jesse nervously looking around while smoking a cigarette.

"We were inside and Brian was outside, we heard shots fired outside so we stayed inside until we thought it was over. We found Brian…"

Mia stops what she's saying to the cop who pulled her aside and looks at her shaking bloody hands, a paramedic walks over to her and asks if she's okay, she nods but the paramedic insists and takes her over to another ambulance that parked in front of the house.

She looks over at Dom from where she's seated as the paramedic washes off her hands then gives her a small pill, "To calm down," She nods and says thank you.

"You did really well with that man, are you a nurse?" The paramedic asks and Mia shakes her head.

"I'm going to school to be one, I was just…"

"Doing your best," The paramedic finishes the sentence for her. "I know this isn't the time but Samaritan Hospital could use some help, you should try it there, they have great internship programs." The paramedic smiles and Mia is grateful, feeling relaxed she stands up with the help of the medic and gets inside her house.

By the time the cops leave its well near six o clock in the evening, Tanner and Bilkins nod to the group and leave not taking any one of them in as they first thought they would when Brian called Tanner.

"Their stories all matched up, they were inside and Brian was outside." Tanner says.

"What if it's a setup? Why would he be outside and by himself? And what? The Trans just so happen to drive by? For what?"

"We'll find out from Brian."

Bilkin growls angrily not liking the situation one bit.

Dom growls angrily not liking the situation one bit.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen; Brian wasn't supposed to be a cop. He sighs and goes inside and decides to throw away his bloody shirt and pants. He can't help but think how close it could have been one of them outside, defenseless and shot at. He finds it hard to be angry at Brian now, now that he protected them and now that Johnny and his cousin, Lance, are dead. He would have to visit him.

In the hospital Brian is laying down on the hospital bed, he's been in for a couple of days, today he's supposed to be released but he probably won't get out until… never…. Hospitals are bitches when it comes to letting people go.

"How did you get the bruise on the side of your face O'conner?"

Brian looks over at Tanner, "I got into a fight."

Brian almost forgot Tanner was there, he was in his suit and probably the one taking him home seeing as there is no one else. No family, his friend Rome is far away, parents are… but Tanner has always been there as soon as he went into his force.

"Oh really, I couldn't have guessed. Who did it Brian?"

"What? I can't go to a bar and get into a fight?"

"I know how you fight and you're a cop, you're supposed to be working on a case not getting into bar fights, now are you going to stop bullshitting me or is this going to be like pulling teeth? Do I need to remind you that your job is on the line? This case is on the line Brian!"

"Fine Tanner, I ran into a wall, happy now?" Brian snaps sitting up and trying to reach his water. "And this case, it's not the Torretos, it's the Trans... or didn't you figure that out from the guns that they shot with? Those were military issued guns they used, there's no way they had a license for them!"

Tanner hands it to him and watches the kid before looking out the window.

"You know damn well that it doesn't mean shit that the Trans shot up the Torreto's place, it could be a mere coincidence. You expect us to put this all on the Trans, who by the way are dead? You know that we found nothing incriminating on the Trans for the truck hijacking, and the only thing we HAD was a few minor traffic tickets, and even if the guns were illegal it has nothing to do with the hijacking. I know that this has been hard for you and you may even think of the Torreto's as a family but,"

"Don't," Brian interrupts, "that's not what this is about! I'm trying to do my job and I did! I haven't found anything on the Torretos and so far it's only been the Trans that have been acting sketchy! And look what they did! They fucking shot up the Torreto's house, what if I weren't there, huh, what if I hadn't been there?"

Tanner motions Brian to lower his voice, "Brian,"

The nurse comes in with the surgeon and start talking to Brian about how to take care of the wound and advised for him to take some vacation time to rest, Brian kept his head down knowing full well that time was going to be the last thing he needed to worry about. They give Brian some papers to fill out and then leave.

Tanner walks over to the window, "They really gave you a nice view," which was a flat out lie. There was no view except the other part of the hospital, he's on the fourth floor and looking down to the ground he could see big garbage bins with crap surrounding them.

"Heh, yeah, some view."

Tanner was like the father he never had, he would accept Brian no matter how wrong he messed up and would forgive him all the way. While undercover he began to forget that Tanner was only trying to do his job, not trying to mess with Brian's life.

"So what happens now?" He was almost afraid to ask.

Tanner stares and sighs, "Well, you'll get paid leave for a month, you have health benefits so you are taken care of. You took down the Trans using self-defense so you won't be charged with improper force."

He could feel it bubbling in his stomach, "But…"

"But you messed up everything with the Torreto Case, Brian."

Brian clenches the bed sheet, "They don't know I'm a cop, I can still continue on with the assignment!"

The lie slides easily from his mouth making his heart jump.

"Times up Brian, the Feds don't want to spend any more money and they don't have any more time to waste. Look, I tried, but you know how they are."

"So what now? How are they gonna nab Dom?"

He winces, and Tanner catches it. "_Torreto_, Brian, is no longer your concern. After your paid leave you will be moved to another assignment, maybe a different department or a transfer would be good for you."

After Tanner leaves Brian punches his mattress, "Fuck!" He punches the bed again then winces as he pulls the stitches in his shoulder. He swings his legs off the bed and starts to get dressed. He isn't staying here anymore and he can get home by a taxi or something. He doesn't need Tanner to bring him home.

He fills out some paperwork and gets a couple prescriptions from the nurse then notices Tanner getting out of the elevator, he ducks behind the hallway wall and waits for Tanner to walk away before walking into the other elevator. It isn't nice, he knows, but he can't help but be pissed off. Tanner put it nicely.

Paid leave for a month and then he is basically looking for another area and department to work for because he screwed up. That sounded a lot like the word- FIRED, and maybe a recommendation for his new department boss. He doesn't feel like venting his anger out on Tanner, who probably did do all he could to make the best out of the situation.

He walks out of the hospital, Tanner was kind enough to bring him an extra shirt, they had to cut the other shirt off but his pants were still good. He looks around and takes out his cell phone and notices a couple missed calls from Mia and Bilkins.

He's just about ready to call a cab that he had saved to his phone for drunken night emergencies when his eye catches a familiar car. He looks around suddenly paranoid, it couldn't be. But it is, when he glances back he sees Dom exiting his car and looking around too almost as if wondering if he could trust leaving his car there. As he looks around he spots Brian who is staring wide eyed at him.

"I'll be damned," Dom mutters and starts walking over to Brian.

Brian hangs his head and meets Dom halfway.

"They let you out already?"

Brian nods. "Yeah, wasn't soon enough if you ask me."

"You have anyone bringing you home?"

Brian's about to tell him no, but changes his mind and nods his head. "Uh, yeah… I do."

He looks at his phone and puts it away. He feels tired and just wants to sleep; he doesn't feel like getting into it with Dom at the moment.

"Oh, family?"

"Huh?"

"The person picking you up?"

"Oh… uh, yeah it's my cousin." He clears his throat feeling awkward.

Dom nods, "I'll wait, we can talk until your cousin picks you up."

Brian sighs and looks over at Dom, tired and achy while on medications and he still knows Dom is messing with him.

Brian stares at him not sure what to say except shrug.

Dom stares at him for a minute before turning away, "Thanks for taking down the Trans, who knows what could have happened if you didn't."

Brian shakes his head, "I was doing my job."

"Yeah," Dom looks like he wants to say something but his gaze settles at the bandage showing through the shirt, "How's your shoulder? You were so out of it man, I've never seen you look like that… that could have been Mia, Letty or the guys,"

"It could have been you," Brian says.

Dom laughs, "Me? Never."

Brian laughs along. "I thought for sure that I wasn't hurt I don't know why."

"Probably the adrenaline rush," Dom takes out his phone and stares at it. "Where's your cousin, Brian?"

"Must be late," He mumbles, "I'm gonna just walk to the corner store and wait for him, I'll see you later."

Brian starts walking away and Dom feels his gut pull.

"Brian," Brian turns around, his hands in his pockets and his hair messier than usual.

"Yeah?"

"I still have to kill you for making Mia cry so… don't get yourself killed, okay?"

Brian smiles and nods, then disappearing from Dom's sight.

Dom frowns and gets back into his car, ever since Brian got shot Doms energy and rage drained from him faster than anything. Suddenly the feelings he got after his father died came back, how easy it is for someone to die. So what if Brians a cop, sure Dom was still mad Brian lied and made Mia cry but he wasn't as angry as he was before. He still had questions to ask Brian but maybe they could do it without the madness and hassle like before.

He drives down the road going to the corner store to see if Brian is going, he knows the guy doesn't have a ride, that much he could tell. Cousin? Dom rolls his eyes, what did he think Dom was, an idiot?

He watches as Brian comes out of the corner store with a six pack of Corona and start walking down the sidewalk, probably the direction of where he lives. Dom pulls up beside Brian and rolls down his window.

"They let patients mix medication with alcohol now?"

Brian steps back startled, looking at Dom then laughs, "You realize your house is the other way, right?"

Dom nods, "Get in, fucking idiot." He mumbles under his breath and feels relief as Brian gets in.

"You don't have to drive me home."

"Oh it's okay, besides I'm only doing this for the Corona."

"I'm not letting you have the Corona Dom, I bought this for me, I have nothing to do with my time while on 'vacation' so I'm going to chill out, get high on meds and drink."

"Sounds more like a fast road to complete self obliteration," Dom frowns, if he has anything to say about it he's not letting that happen, but he doesn't tell Brian that.

"We all have our vices Dom."

"Yeah?"

Brian nods and cracks open a Corona bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a pull.

"What did your boss say when he saw you?" Oh no, Dom thought, why did he bring that up? But it just slipped from his mouth… too late now.

Brian didn't seem to care though, "He was pissed, I didn't have anything so now all the money they put into the investigation is gone," he takes a hard swig from his bottle, "and they fired me." By the end his voice is clipped.

"I didn't do my job so they fired me and he told me I could move to another department, perhaps get into another field on the force, but I don't want to do that. I don't know what to do." He looks over at Dom but he continues to stare at the road. It feels stuffy in the car, the air is filled with tension. "You can drop me off here."

Dom ignores him and continues to drive, "So you regret not telling them, or are you going to tell them to keep your job? Sounds like your upset you were fired."

"You aren't getting it Dom. I thought it was Tran. It was because I wasted their time and money, never mind that the Trans were doing illegal shit. I honestly believe they have some inside ties, there is no way the shit in their basement wasn't illegal." He breaths and runs his hand through his hair. "I regret lying to you guys, I regret taking this case, I regret a lot of things as I'm sure you do. I don't regret lying to my boss and the Feds. And in the midst of all that went on Dom, I started to appreciate you guys, your'all tight, the barbeques, the parties, the racing, being a family… I couldn't imagine sending you to Lompoc for life and ruining your family."

Dom thinks about the barbeque, when Brian told them how his father would call the cops on him whenever he showed.

"Was the story about your father, did he ever,"

"Call the cops, or was that a lie too?"

Dom nods.

"I wish it was," He's quiet then lifts his finger to the window, "turn in here, how did you know where my real apartment was?" Brian stares.

Dom frowns at him, "I visited you in the hospital, the nurses were too busy and so I took a sneak peak at your medical file. It had your billing address."

"Oh that's… comforting." Brian gets out and stumbles a little, one beer with some pain meds and he was feeling it, "I feel like a teenage girl ready to lose her virginity." He cracks up.

"Wow Brian," Dom's chuckle is deep, "I learn more and more from you every day."

He takes the pack of corona from Brians hand before he drops it and follows him to his apartment. It isn't a bad looking apartment complex, only about a mile or two out from his house. He looks around, a few trees here and there, some people had flower beds dangling from their railing. Brian's apartment is on the second floor, he fumbles with his keys, his hands shaking.

"I haven't been here since I met you, I can't guarantee anything…"

"What's there to guarantee?"

"Oh I don't know, slim possibility of dead bodies lying around." He chuckles and finally gets his door open with the help of Dom.

No bodies, but there is the cold isolated feel that no one has been there. A two cushion couch, the curtains are grey and heavy, no television or radio, there's a dry smell of cigarettes and a couple of empties lying around.

Dom picks up a can, "Guinness?"

"Well… I am Irish." Brian laughs and rubs his head then sits on his bed.

Dom laughs and walks into the little kitchenette. Unlike the living room dishes are broken, some blood splattered on the floor the fridge is open but it's empty and unplugged. Dom takes a step back and looks over to Brian but jumps as he is face to face with Brian who is peering in.

"Oh, I forgot about that." He frowns and looks around.

What happened? Dom wants to ask but doesn't. Just because he's in Brian's apartment doesn't mean he can be nosy, he wasn't raised that way.

"I flipped out," Brian sighs and looks away, "It's nothing though, I can't remember anyway,"

Dom doesn't know what to say, so he helps Brian pick up the kitchen some then they go back into the living room, each having a beer. It must have been the mixture of alcohol and drugs getting Brian because he wasn't looking right.

"Dom?" He asks, his eyes are glassy and drooping.

Dom sighs, "Yeah?"

He turns to Brian but the guys passed out, his Corona still hanging from his grip. He takes the bottle and sets it down with his own.

Dom locks up Brians apartment before heading home.

Xxxx

It's been a couple days since the shooting but still it feels like yesterday, the bullet holes a constant reminder until they are fixed.

Dom walks up to his house, bullet holes all over the paneling, a window that was shattered is now covered with plastic wrap. His heart aches, how close they were, how lucky they were that no one was killed.

He walks in to see the crew sitting in the living room talking. It must be around 10 o'clock, he looks at the microwave then looks back at them, all watching him. He sighs and takes a seat next to Letty and Mia.

"He alright?" Mia asks not sounding upset anymore.

He nods, "Yeah the Buster will be fine. He's at his apartment passed out…"

Dom looks over at Leon and Vince who were nursing their own Corona's.

"We have anymore?"

Leon nods, "Yeah,"

Dom goes to the kitchen and gets one then comes back and sits back down.

"You know, maybe there is a car god, bro. Cause none of our cars got shot."

Suddenly loud thumps down the stairs and into the living room, "That is not true man, my car got hit five times!" Jesse exclaims sounding very upset.

"Well not my car," Leon barks out laughing.

"Mine neither, yo Jesse, what'dyou do to piss off the car god?" Vince laughs out and clinks his beer glass to Leons.

"Speaking of which we have to get another window, I don't like our house open like this." Dom rubs his forehead, Letty rubs his back.

"You know, I thought for sure those cops were gonna be dicks. They weren't bad." Letty shrugs.

Jesse snorts, "Prolly cause the one had the hots for you,"

Letty shoots him a look, "He did not!"

"Uh, yeah, he did." Jesse stands up and imitates the officer from before, widening his stance and putting on his glasses. " 'Mam, if you want we can provide security for tonight if you want,' "

Vince laughs out. "Sounds like an innuendo to me,"

"He really say that?" Leon asks.

"He didn't say that, did he?" Dom laughs at Jesse then seriously turns to Letty, "Did he?"

Letty smacks his arm, "No! And how would you know Jesse you were too busy freaking out!"

"Well yeah, we were attacked with machine guns, any sane person would freak." Jesse rolls his eyes.

Mia smiles, "I'm glad were all fine."

"I don't know Mia, I think I have a broken heart can you fix it?" Vince has his hand over heart.

Mia scoffs and gets up, "I think two baby aspirin can fix that, I have to go to bed… I'm tired."

Dom gets up as well and hugs his sister.

"You did good Mia," Mia holds a little tighter.

"You too."

Xxxxxx

Dom knocks on Brians door acouple more times. If he wasn't home he was probably walking somewhere seeing as how ever since he left his house by ambulance acouple days ago his car has been in the driveway. He was just shocked that Brian hasn't been by to pick it up. He knocks again just to be sure.

"Maybe he isn't home." Jesse says smoking a cigarette leaning against his car. He was looking up at Dom from the parking lot.

Dom looks down, "He has to be here, where would he be?"

They look around and see Brian walking towards them with more alcohol, his walking falters when he notices them but he continues like it didn't happen and smiles. When he reaches them he looks down at the beer, "You guys are just in time."

"We brought you your car," Jesse says taking the twenty-four case off Brian's hands while giving him his car keys. "Dude you planning on drinking this by yourself" Jesse mutters.

Brian thanks Jesse and looks up at Dom, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get inside your apartment, come up and let me in I have to piss."

Brian shakes his head and lets them inside, his apartment got worse over the few days Dom hadn't been there. In fact some would call it downright absurd to see how short time could cause devastation when one didn't clean their mess. It isn't that Brian is messy, just lately he hasn't been feeling anything, what's the point? He sets his keys on his kitchen counter. Jesse looks ready to put the beer in the fridge but stops when he notices it's unplugged.

"Brian, what's… whats the point… of a fridge," He stops to look at Brian, "if you aren't going to use it?"

Brian shrugs, "Not planning on staying much longer…"

"Where are you-," Jesse stops short when Dom comes out from the bathroom and standing in front of Brian. Jesse leaves the kitchen and walks over to a corner in the living room looking at albums.

"They give you a lot of these?" Dom shakes the orange pill container, it doesn't sound full.

Brian snatches it from Dom's strong hands, "Not enough."

Dom grabs it back and reads the label, "Vicodin, 20 pills." He pops the cap and peers in. "Looks like there's only ten. On the label it says take one a day. Do you realize what you're doing? Plus all this alcohol, you planning on drinking a twenty-four case on your own?"

"You my father? Jesus Christ Dom get a grip! You were just pissed off at me, punching me in the face for being a cop, I'm not a cop anymore and injured now suddenly you care?" He snarls out.

"You know it's not like that. You had ten of these suckers in the past three days."

Dom tries to get a look at Brian's glassy eyes.

Brian refuses to look at Dom, he doesn't need to, he can hear the concern, in fact Dom isn't even bothering to hide his concern in his voice and that alone is freaking him out. The medicine is helping him 'cope', the station offered him therapy but that was for weak people who couldn't handle it. He got shot, big whoop, he just isn't fond of the constant ache in his shoulder.

Jesse looks up from the music collection he was staring at over in the corner. "Bri you should be careful, my cousin got hooked on those things bad. Full addict, took him years to get straight."

"Yeah, I know about addiction, thanks though." Brian sighs and goes to the bathroom.

When he comes out Dom and Jesse is talking then stop and look over, "You want to come to the garage and help us out a little?"

Brian shakes his head. "I'm not feeling too hot." He takes his shirt and shakes it for exaggeration.

Jesse nods and says goodbye letting himself out, Dom walks over to Brian.

"Listen, I'm giving you one last day to mope around and get drunk and get high. But tomorrow I'm coming back here and dragging your sorry ass to the garage to work on some cars. You aren't gonna turn into a sellout or loser, you hear me Bri?"

Brian nods. Dom gives his good shoulder a pat then takes off.

Xxxx

Dom goes back to the Garage where Leon and Vince are working on some locals corvette, they wanted a tune-up and new rims and lining on the side. It didn't take long to finish seeing as how Leon and Vince already got most of it done. They took a small break then dove into more work until it was time to go home.

Dom thought to call Brian just to make sure he is alright but last minute decides against it and puts away his cell phone. He would see Brian tomorrow anyway, and he needed a break.

Letty wakes Dom up with a peck to the mouth,

"You know baby we haven't done anything since the shooting." Letty runs her hands down his stomach and down his pelvis. "I'm gonna go crazy soon…" She laughs and licks her lips looking seductively at Dom.

"Oh Letty," Dom runs his hand through her silky brown hair, "You're so beautiful." He kisses her lips which quickly deepens into a breathtaking sucking four minute French kiss.

Dom takes off her shirt and she rips off his pants, as soon as they both have their clothes off they take each other, nothing fancy, nothing crazy like the way they used too. Just plain, quick, sex. Dom doesn't voice this, but he knows she feels the same as they both breathe heavily lying next to each other.

"I'm gonna take a shower then go visit my mother," Letty says getting up bare naked and walking into the shower attached to the main bedroom.

Dom watches her go and lets out a long sigh, it started out hot but… he couldn't get that stupid kid out of his head. He growls. What the hell is wrong with him? Thinking of O'Conner while having sex with his girlfriend… sure he got blow jobs and fucked around in Lompoc but there wasn't much else to do. He cleans up before getting dressed and going into the downstairs kitchen.

Mia turns around, a pan filled with scrambled eggs in her hand.

"Breakfast is ready."

Dom puts out the plates for four, Jesse stayed over but Vince went home and Leon went out somewhere for parts or something.

"Oh, put out another plate," Mia says while pilling some eggs on Doms plate.

He looks at her, "Why?"

"I invited Brian over for breakfast."

"You invited the buster for breakfast Mia? After what he did to us?" Letty practically yells, she's dressed but her hair is in a towel.

Jesse comes walking in the same time as she does, "He's not that bad, Let." He takes a seat and starts eating his eggs.

Mia looks at Jesse and shakes her head then looks at Dom, "He doesn't ever learn."

"Jesse say grace!" Dom barks.

"Grace!" He says with his mouth full.

Dom smiles looking back at Mia but she's already staring at Letty whose picking at her eggs.

"Brian saved our lives, I'm still pissed off but… I'll find a way for him to make it up to me." She smirks.

Letty nods, "Gotcha girly."

They eat in silence until they hear a couple knocks.

Dom gets up and answers the door finding Brian, his hair is a little wet probably from a shower, he looks sick and pale, probably hung-over.

"Hey, Mia said-,"

"Right right, come in. You feeling alright?"

Brian nods and says hello to everyone when he walks into the kitchen.

"Man you look like shit!" Letty laughs out.

Brian's smile is paper thin, "Thanks,"

After that the silence in the kitchen is awkward and Brian eats several bites before looking at Mia, "Thanks, this is delicious Mia."

"Oh well…" She shrugs. "Is it better than my tuna sandwhiches?"

Brian laughs a little, "Nothing beats them." He takes another forkful of eggs.

Dom watches Brian with concern, he really doesn't look to hot, he goes to eat more of his eggs and notices Letty watching him. He tilts his head to the side as if to ask what the matter is, she just shakes her head and goes back to eating.

Brian helps Mia out with the dishes as usual and Letty leaves to go to her mothers.

"Thanks Brian," She says then turns to Dom, "I have to get to class," Mia tells Dom while running around collecting her things then picking up her purse and bag.

"I should be out around three,"

"Bye Mia,"

"Bye." Brian says over his shoulder, his hands in the bubbly sink water.

Mia waves and runs out.

Dom looks over at Brian who is back to washing the plates and putting the dishes on the drying rack. Dom takes the dishtowel and dries the plates and puts them away.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in your head right now?"

Brian looks over, "Huh?"

Dom glares and puts more dishes away, slamming them harder in the cabinet than intended. He looks around just in time to see Brian flinch.

The dishes are done.

"I'm gonna go." He whispers and winces a little when he accidently knocks into the table.

"No, you're coming to the garage."

"I'm not in the mood for this Dom, you aren't my fucking boss, we aren't friends, we are nothing, alright? Leave me alone, my job is done and you are still free so just drop it." Brian storms out of the house shaking.

The nerve of this guy, telling him what to do, who does he think he is? Pff.

Brians hands are shaking so bad that he drops his car keys when he tries to slip the key into the car door.

"Shit." He bends down and picks up the keys, he looks in his window and jumps back when he sees Dom reflection next to his.

"What the fuck!" Brian turns around, "Jesus Christ Dom, are you fucking kidding me?"

Dom pushes Brian against the car, he winces as his shoulder hits the door.

"Dom, don't."

Dom leans in staring into Brians eyes, "If you think I'm going to let you drive with the way you are right now, you. Are. Crazy."

Dom takes hold of Brian's shirt and pulls him back inside the house and gets him to sit in the living room. He leaves for a minute and then comes back with a glass of water.

"You take any medicine today?"

Brian nods.

"How much? Judging by your shaking and twitching I'd say you took more than one."

"Dom, don't," He whispers and puts his hands in his hair, tears falling, "don't, I can't handle this. I'm in so much pain and I can't think straight when I only take one, what's the big deal? I'm not addicted it just helps, I feel so good… not right now… I don't know why." He looks at his shaking hands and looks up at Dom then stands up and paces alittle. "I felt great but… I took five, I don't know what I was thinking but I don't feel good Dom."

Dom watches Brian his eyes wide.

"Five?" He chokes out, "Are you fucking stupid?"

Brian half laughs half sobs, Dom now notices just how white Brian is, how he is shaking like a leaf.

"Sit down Brian,"

Brian nods and practically falls back into the couch.

Just then Leon comes walking in, Dom doesn't even recall hearing the front door open. Leon looks at Brian his eyes widen and he shoots Dom a look.

"Brotha you alright?"

"He took five Vicodin, you know anything about medicine?" Dom asks softly.

"Man, call Mia, I'll keep an eye on him."

Dom wants to smack himself, duh, why didn't he think of that?

"No," He groans, "don't call Mia." Brian weakly pulls on his hair and looks at Dom then at Leon.

"Don't call her. There's nothing I can do, I'm not OD'ing I just have the jitters." Not to mention lightheaded, dizzy, stomachache.

Dom looks at Leon who looks back. They knew about drug abuse, Vince had a bout of drug abuse… one of the reasons Mia was turned off. Telling Mia about Brian may only lead to disaster, but with Vince it was different, she already didn't care for him. They all helped Vince out of his addiction, sometimes he's ready to slip and when he is, the family is there to help but lately he's been good. Now they had Brian to worry about, who as far as he knew never had a problem before, he needs help right away before it gets worse and out of control.

Dom walks into the kitchen and picks up the phone, he hears Leon shout and he feels the phone grab from his hands.

"No, please Dom I'm begging you. I wasn't going to tell you until later but…" He's breathing heavily.

Dom growls, "Spit it out."

"I'm transferring."

"What? I thought you weren't a cop, you said they fired you."

Leon shakes his head not sure what to make of anything anymore.

"They took me off the job, look… I told you how they told me about moving to a different department." Brian sighs and sets down the phone. "I'm leaving. Tomorrow."

"So that's it?" Dom asks, after everything that happened? He wants to shout.

Leon tilts his head, "Where too?"

"Florida."

"Where in Florida?" Dom asks, of course.

"That's… classified." Brian mutters. "So… you don't have to worry Mia about nothing. I'm leaving and you can pretend I was never even here." He shrugs.

"What are you doing, what department?"

Brian sighs and feels like it isn't much of a threat, he highly doubts Dom would do something now after his close encounter.

"I'm going undercover again… apparently I fit the bill."

"And they are alright with hiring someone who recently blew a case, and has been shot, do they know about your drug problem?" Leon asks leaning against the wall with his hands folded.

"I don't have a drug problem," Brian spits out and glares at Leon,

"Oh, right cause eating all those pills in a few days sure isn't a problem," Dom says seriously.

Brian quickly changes the subject, "And how do you know I blew the case?"

"I told him what you told me." Dom says watching Brian as he's trying to gain control.

Brian scratches his arm, "Okay, fine, so Leon what's your point? Are you saying I didn't have any of you fooled?" He laughs, "I could be fooling you now and you wouldn't even know."

Calm collected Leon, who usually doesn't attack anyone flies across the room and slams Brian into the wall. Brian lets out a sharp cry as his wound hits the wall. How many times are people going to do that?

"You think you had us fooled? Vince knew what you were, and everyone except Mia and Dom had their doubts, cause Mia and Dom are good people. But me, Vince, Letty, hell dawg even Jesse knew you were a fake! We talked almost every night about you and your sketchy motives. You remember that for the next undercover assignment!" Leon slams him in the wall again before storming out of the house.

Dom lets out a breath, "I've never seen him like that…" He looks over at Brian feeling a mix of feelings, from understanding Leon to feeling sorry for Brian who looks shook. "Are you okay?"

Brian winces and nods, "I am sorry Dom, this whole thing…" He slinks over to the door, "Bye."

Dom looks down unsure of what to say, and when he looks up Brian is gone. Maybe it's for the better.

After a few seconds he remembers why he didn't want Brian leaving in the first place and runs out the door and finds Brian opening his car.

"Brian!"

Brian turns around and waits for Dom as he lightly jogs over to Brian.

"You're still not fit to drive, Brian."

"Listen, Dom, I," He stops when the sudden noise of a motorcycle comes closer.

Dom looks at Brian and realizes how stiff he is, his hands clenched in tight fists, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Brian?"

That snaps him out it.

"Dom, let's just pretend this never happened,"

"That makes no sense!"

"Yes it does! Everythings ruined and nothing will change that!"

"So you're leaving? This is really it? You walk into our lives and mess up our thoughts then walk out. Are all undercovers as fucked up as you are O'conner?"

He was really trying to get Brian to fight, anything but this…

Brian frowns and looks down at his steady hands, opens his car door, and looks over at Dom, "If there's more out there like me I think everyone is in trouble." He says before shutting his door and driving off.

Dom folds his arms and watches as Brian leaves and as soon as Brians out of sight he smiles, "I feel like Florida." He whistles and walks back to his house.

(AN: Reviews make me happy, I know it probably drives some people insane that I write mostly just long oneshots but… I don't know, haha. I already started the second chapter, but it lines up with Too Fast Too Furious. I just saw Fast Five so I don't know if I'm going to change anything. Tell me what you think!)


	2. it happened

(Disclaimer: I don't own the Fast and the Furious, Too Fast and too Furious, Fast and Furious, Fast Faster Fastest, Faster than Fast, Way too Fast, Faster than Last Time, Pulled Over.)

**WARNING: NON-CON, SWEARING, BLOOD**

(**AN: I want to thank EVERYONE for leaving wonderful reviews! Thank you everyone who favorite this story and alert it, it really makes me feel special, hopefully I don't disappoint –nervous laugh- I'm sorry I made you guys wait so long hehe. I have more stories of F&F on my LJ pm me if you're interested.** )

Two months later.

Brian struggles to open the door to his Florida apartment, his hands shaking while trying to put the key into the door. He takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his hair, his head feeling funny and light. He tries again for the door when suddenly his door opens from the inside.

"Brian."

The tall man in front of him stares at him for a minute before letting Brian into his own apartment, Brian stands still for a moment before walking in and closing the door. He tosses his keys on the table instead they hit the wall and land elsewhere. In his boat apartment house whatever you want to call it, there is no designated spot for anything, especially when he can't think straight.

"Hey Brian,"

The whole time Brian had ignored the intimidating man in his house, not intentionally at first but now he has no choice but to confront his past. He doesn't look at the man instead stares out his window, its dark outside… he's been gone all day… how long has...

Rough hands grip his shoulders snapping his attention to the brown eyes glaring into his glazed and dilated ones.

"Are you high?"

"No were definitely grounded. Whaddaya doin in my house?"

"House? " More like a stupid boat but Dom really doesn't know what to say except stare.

Brian starts to chuckle then starts to laugh out loud, at first it's because of the slow distorted voice questioning him but now he just can't help but laugh as his mouth was making funny vibrations. He crashes to the floor and looks up at the man staring down at him.

Brian puts his face into his hands laughing into them then starts to cry, "Dom, why are you here? Is this even real?" Brian wipes his face and stands up, wobbling but with the help of Dom he is placed onto the couch. He puts his hand on his forehead trying to focus.

Dom shakes his head ignoring the questions, "What's happened to you Brian…" Dom mumbles to himself and watches as Brian is squirming on the couch laughing when just a few seconds ago he was crying. The kid's a mess. Brian pushes himself up to stand and gets in Dom's face.

"Why are you here?" Brian he raises his voice. "You shouldn't be here, you're just gonna drink all my…" He trails off looking God knows where before looking back at Dom, a look of confusion crosses Brian's face and before Dom has the chance to react Brian's fist is connecting with his jaw.

Dom finally gets fed up and pushes Brian back by the shoulders but he flips out and starts to punch at Dom with messy shots, a couple of times hitting his hand against the wall instead.

Dom and Brian struggle for a little while longer when finally Dom has Brian in a lock only to find he had passed out.

Considering Brian being a cop, ex-cop, he certainly sucked at holding his liquor or whatever consumed the kid. He stares at Brian's handsome face and pushes his hair from his closed eyes then picks him up and dumps him unceremoniously on the couch. He didn't expect this- Brian's sad excuse of a life he had just witnessed. No, he thought he would find Brian in a nice house working night shifts with a job on the side to pay for his newly wed wife's salon business. Pff, who is he kidding, Brian will never live an easy life.

If Mia saw-

"Shit!" Dom picks up his phone and calls Mia while looking at the disaster passed out on the couch.

xxx

Brian wakes up with his mouth feeling like cotton and his head feeling like shit. He squints his eyes while trying to see around his bright boathouse trying to remember last night. He knew Dom was here he wasn't that dumb, but trying to remember how he ended up asleep was another.

"You're awake," Dom says catching how the man flinched and tensed up. "You gonna tell me what's going on Brian?"

"Ungh." Brian moans and stands up suddenly self conscious, "What?" He mumbles barely registering whats going on. He looks over and focuses on Dom. This is ridiculous, he struggles to get up.

"Brian." Dom frowns and crosses his arms. "I thought you had an undercover gig going on or did you lie about that too?" Brian slams his fist on the counter and gets to his feet.

Yeah that's all he is to Dom, a liar. Brian sighs while looking around, anything to avoid eye contact really.

"Dom, I know this looks bad but it's not what it looks like."Brian goes to his fridge and opens it up, parched as hell but only finds an old can of ginger ale and a Corona. "And what right do you have just breaking into my house?"

"Your door was unlocked." Dom says calmly seating himself never taking his eyes off Brian.

"What?" Brian stops moving and Dom watches as Brian flies over to his top dresser door.

He takes out a gun, a badge, and a few more items he can only guess holds meaning to the cop. "Lose something?" He asks and Brian shakes his head. "I don't think so… you sure it wasn't locked? I could have sworn I locked it."

"Maybe you were high." Dom says intentionally being nonchalant.

Brian looks over at Dom and shakes his head, he walks over and sits down next to his old friend, well, to him he was like a friend. He needs to brush his teeth or maybe he decided that sitting next to Dom probably isn't in his best interest. He gets up and quickly brushes his teeth before coming back out and looking over at Dom.

Dom stares.

"Come on Brian, just come home and get out of this mess," At first when Dom arrived to Florida he had wanted to stay and enjoy the change of scenery, but now after finding Brian as he was last night all he wants is to go home and get everything normal again.

It doesn't help that there's a classic 1968 Camaro with a 350 motor to be tuned at the garage, the owner wants it back ASAP but he figures he can find a couple other things the 'old beaut' needs work on. The guy definitely has the cash to dish for extra parts, hell he'd probably appreciate it- FOCUS Dom! Brian. He looks the man up and down.

"I would if I could but I can't just leave my job," He stops and ponders why Dom would actually go through the trouble to come all this way to find him, fear crosses his features and his eyes narrow, "Is something wrong? Is it Mia?"

"Mia is fine, she's worried about you." Dom decides not to tell him how he and Leon ended up telling Mia about Brian's habit. Which didn't go well and they had to force her not to go crazy… leave that for Dom.

Brian shakes his head, "I'm always thinking of her," He sighs; he's always thinking of Dom, he wants to add. "I was going to call but work has been…" He stops and runs a hand through his blond hair.

"How'd you find out where I lived?"

"Well it wasn't that hard, you said Florida, and well Hector knows people here and they've been saying how some new guy is smoking people out of their money."

"Oh…?"

"You must be using all the money on the cars… from the way things are looking in your fridge."

Brian doesn't say anything so he continues,

"Your black friend was here earlier, I talked to him and he said some things I'm shocked by."

Dom notices the flash of surprise cross Brian's eyes then he turns away, "What'd he say?"

"Says you really went to Juvi, he also says you're in trouble."

Brian lets out a humorless laugh. "Well I'm not in trouble, so you can tell Pierce to mind his own damn business." Dom thinks Brian has finally lost it as he says this extra loudly.

But Brian makes his way to the front door and swings it open finding Rome next to it listening but acts like he was about to knock.

"What are you doing?" Brian yells at Roman. "Telling him about me, how do you know he wasn't here to kill me?"

"Chill out man… Jesus you're dramatic as fuck you know that? He's obviously your friend so sit down and let Dom help you." Rome barges in immediately going to the fridge taking out the last Corona. "'sides you think I don't know a killa when I see one?"

Brian looks incredulous but sits down and glares while Dom laughs out at the irony.

"Hey man," Rome nods to Dom.

"Yeah, how are you?"

"Oh this and that, our friend Brian here has been undercover for the feds. Fortunately I got out just in time and got my name cleared but Brian had to stick it out longer because he's an actual agent. Things started to get tough which starts to be where I get lost with how things went down because Brian started to keep secrets."

"Secrets, again Bri? I thought you would have learned by now."

"Listen,"

"No you listen! I didn't come all the way to Sunshine state for you to keep a tight lid, I came to bring you back. If you need help I think I can dish out some considering…" Considering what Brian did for Dom.

Brian glares with the trained look taught in the academy. The one that said "De-escalate, I'm in charge and you are just a drunk suspect charged with assault and armed robbery."

"Man," Rome starts,

"Shut up, Roman!"

He sighs and looks at both of his friends but can't bring himself to tell them what happened, Verone messed around with him so much and now… STOP. Now isn't the time.

He decides he can spare them something, he sighs and begins.

Xxxx

Verone glances over at Brian.

"It's a shame your friend decided to leave this opportunity especially after he showed his talent, what was the reason again?"

Verone twirls the olive stick in his martini while staring down at the disheveled looking blonde. He was glad the pickpocket decided to leave, even though he was a really good driver he came to the realization he could save money by using one driver. Brian was all he needed anyway.

"His mother isn't doing well,"

"And he's giving up all this money for that?"

"Wouldn't you?" Brian asks not really sure if he should have.

Verone bites off an olive from the gold pick.

"No."

The awkward silence was interrupted by the click of high heels, Monica otherwise known as undercover Agent Fuentes, walks over to Verone and whispers something into his ear looking over at Brian.

Xxxx

Something wasn't right that day, she looked afraid when she glanced over at Brian while telling Verone whatever it was.

"And that was the last time I saw her, and the last day Agent Markham has heard from her. So now we're looking for her and we have no lead. Nothing. But I think Markham had to have known something was going to go down or else he wouldn't have cleared Rome's name for doing nothing." Rome scoffs and Brian continues.

"It has to be something bigger… something only a law enforcer can meddle into. I can take care of this myself though, it's what I trained for." He walks into the bathroom and changes his shirt away from their prying eyes so they don't see the bruises.

"I know you can O'Conner, my question is; when did he start making you do drugs? You think maybe this other Agent of yours is going through the same problem,"

"I couldn't tell if he made her or not, she never told us," He says through the bathroom door.

Rome nods his head in agreement.

Brian comes out and sighs, "After… everything that happened in L.A I did my best to get clean, and I did just in time for the investigation. It was only recently, probably about a month ago he started to, you know," He doesn't say anymore after that.

Rome looks pissed, "Why didn't you try harder, man! And it had to be longer than a month cause I remember you were high before then bro, don't go playin no game with me."

Brian stills for a minute before calmly replying.

"I relapsed and I don't know if he noticed that I was using that he decided to encourage me but, I tried Rome but you know Verone too, man. You try fuckin telling a guy 'no' when he has a gun loaded and practically in your face. I think this case and finding Monica is more important than leaving the case because he's forcing me pills down my throat." Brian growls and paces the small area glancing over at Dom who has been quiet for awhile now.

"And what happens Brian when you start to slip and blow the case, only this time you kill yourself in the process. You think you can pull this off while being high and who knows what he's giving you! Do you even know?" Dom leans forward glaring intently at Brian who decides to stand still.

Brian snaps and stalks over to Dom, "I am doing my job well and I'm not slipping up, the only reason I 'slipped' while doing your case is cause, cause," He stutters,

"Cause," A smirk spreads into a smile on Dom's face as Brian struggles for words.

"Because my morals got in the way." He growls, "Verone doesn't know anything and I'm just getting on his good side, it's part of the job I don't have a choice, I have to nab this guy to clear everything the feds have over my head."

"That doesn't make sense Bri, to just throw your life away because of the feds, there has to be something safer." Rome grumbles and Brian turns and glares. "Someone else."

"I can do it," He crosses his arms and looks from Rome to Dom, "I know I can."

"Oh that's great Brian, and what's giving you that courage the drugs he's shoving down your throat? Or are you doing that recreationally now? It's going to make you crash and soon he'll have you wrapped around his fingers because you'll be a helpless addict more worried about their next fix than actually worrying about their job."Dom snaps, standing up, he wants to find this Verone mother fucker right now and smash his skull in.

Brian shakes his head, "Don't talk down to me like I'm a whore! I am working with the law, Dom, not with some friends trying to make money by hitching fucking eighteen wheelers! You have no clue what I go through to make my part believable to make the world a better place for civies like you!"

Dom feels like he's seeing red, "Right Brian, I keep forgettin you're a Police officer especially when you're letting criminals go and probably snorting Vicoden every other hour. But go ahead and be proud of yourself, make the world a "better" place because you always do such a grade A job!"

It was only seconds and they were at each others throats with Rome between them pushing them apart with every ounce of strength he has.

"Bri! Stop, Dom NO! ENOUGH!"

Rome punches Brian in the face, Dom witnessing this suddenly has the feral urge to punch Rome in the face but remember exactly what he was trying to accomplish to begin with. He backs off and hits into the wall. The whole time the boat rocking sullenly.

Maybe he will get some anger management help when he gets back.

It's quiet and Brian is shaking something awful before sitting down, "I think he's testing me."

Dom can practically hear Mia say: "Act like an adult, Dom."

"How?" Dom frowns while itching for whiskey.

Brian shrugs, "He," he swallows the lump in his throat, "has these tests. I take the drug he supplies to the public and he wants to know how I react. It's just a way to control me, but if I don't he will fire me and then how will I find Monica and or evidence on drug trafficking"

And that's not all, Brian thinks, it's really only the tip of the massive iceberg.

Rome shouts, "You know Bilkins would haul your skinny white ass right off this case if he knew Verone had you takin that shit, or are you enjoying it that much Bri?"

Brian shivers from both anger and the way that Dom is staring at him, "I have tried to not take them, I even…"

He wants to tell them how he begged Verone not to make him take the drugs. He wants them to understand this isn't what he wants but someone has to do it, this is his job and if he doesn't do it then he will always be on the Feds radar constantly tormenting him.

"I have to pretend I'm interested or else he'll know something is up and what undercover takes drugs? It's the perfect solution." He says leaning back giving them a smug look.

Dom shakes his head, there is more to this Brian isn't telling them and he is going to find out what. The Brian he knew during the races, before the shooting, he wasn't this jittery frightened man in front of him. Not that Brian was showing fear at the moment but he didn't have to, Dom could smell it.

"You're off this case Brian. No way in hell am I letting you go to this lunatic." Dom declares standing up and looking Brian straight in the line, "So on to the next question, what is on the line, besides Monica and the drugs?"

"Yeah Brian, why don't you tell us?" Rome gets ready to take a mouthful of beer when Brian grabs the bottle out of his hands and takes the drink for himself.

He gets up and decides to ignore the question, he doesn't have to answer him and frankly this interrogation has gone on long enough, he has to get going.

"Don't tell him Bri and I will." Rome laughs.

"Fuck you Rome, go ahead do the honors, I have to get going to Verone in a couple minutes."

Brian goes into the bathroom and slams the door shut, the shower starts to run.

"You aren't going to Verone," Dom yells, "Whats his deal?" Dom stares down Rome not finding this funny in the least.

"I heard Bilkins talkin to the other Fed agent, sounded to me that Brian ruined a case that cost the feds a lot of money, it wasn't no chump change either, they must be usin something against him to continue with this assignment cause when we first started we both thought Verone was sketchy, but now if Brian's actually usin drugs from the guy... You know Brian though, he gets stubborn."

"Yeah, stubborn."

Dom gets up and stalks over to the bathroom door despite Rome's sudden realization protests. He bangs loud on the door and when Brian doesn't answer he barges inside the small bathroom, Brian's half naked and stares at him with wide eyes but they narrow as soon as he looks at the busted door.

"Fuck Dom what the hell is wrong with you, you're not even gonna fix that are you? Goddamnit! I'm trying to take a shower here, can you leave," He doesn't finish because he's startled by Doms strong arms holding him still.

"Yo cool down man," Rome says from the door way not sure if he should interfere. "At least wait till he's done taking a shower."

"I don't wait," He glares at Rome then back at Brian, "You have explaining to do." Dom's eyes rome Brians chest, blue and black bruises splaying over his chest and back. He's tempted to look further down but now doesn't seem to be the time.

"Did Verone do that to you?"

"Yes." Brian says while storming out of the bathroom mumbling curses under his breath. He stands in the small kitchen and spreads his arms, "I don't think you guys understand that I've been doing this longer than you think. Not drugs, but the undercover deal. I've been an undercover agent for three years, this isn't the worst guy I've dealt with. I have backup Dom, so don't worry."

"Someone has too, it's like you're losing all common sense! He's using you and it's not worth your job! I don't care if you've been doing this your whole life, it needs to end now. I have a bad feeling, man."

"He's right, Bri… and since when did he start hitting you?"

"When I get enough evidence on Verone to slam him behind bars for more than a year then I'll take a break, okay?" He folds his arms, "It was after you left," He glances at Dom and Rome who remain quiet so he continues.

"It's this or lose my job Dom." Brian sits down and whispers, "And let's not forget the Feds still have a grudge on me, this is my last chance to make it right," He shakes his head. "Plus Monica, Dom this case is so big we have to bust this guy and if I pussy out now cause he's hitting me around some, how can I live with that?"

Brian avoids their looks feeling awkward but hears the cracking of Doms hands and cringes.

Rome glares, "Motherfuckers… Now see this is why I hate the police, they turn on you when you need them."

"It doesn't matter… all that matters to me right now is catching this guy, he's dangerous."

"Tell them to put you on another case then, tell them about the drugs!"

"You think they don't know? You don't think they don't already ask for my urine? They know and they don't care because I ruined their case and all they want is a successful mission and who better to handle getting fucked up besides me?" Brian stands up and quickly goes into his room then comes out dressed in a brown shirt with some orange splashed designs and blue jeans.

"But Brian, if they know you messed up their biggest case why are they putting you on this case? Aren't they afraid you'll fuck it up? Or maybe that's what they want."

Denial. Brian shakes his head. "No, this is a second chance, they wouldn't… And your case was the only case I failed."

The air is tense and everything so far isn't making sense. Brian quickly goes into his room equipping himself with a couple knives and a gun.

"I'm sorry there's nothing in the fridge. I don't know when I'm gonna be home so…" He pauses at the door, suddenly being angry over them worrying is foolish and this could be the last time he… he doesn't finish the thought and admire their faces before turning to leave.

"Be careful Bri."

"Call as soon as something goes bad, Brian."

The door shuts.

Dom signs and rubs his eyes, he doesn't like this feeling. He looks over at Rome who doesn't look so optimistic either.

"This has got to be deeper than we thought, if what Brian is saying is true, about the urine tests… "

Rome shrugs and sighs, his shoulders sinking , "I don't know what to do, he's like my brother I hate to see it come to this but," He shrugs trying to figure out what to do but doesn't come up with anything. "I don't know… I feel like we can't trust anybody."

Dom agrees and tries to think. They needed help from someone else.

Xxxx

Brian steps out of his car and walks up the long cement path to Verone's mansion reaching the security gate, he buzzes himself in and looks up at the security camera placed above the gate. A few seconds later the gates creak open.

He lets himself inside the mansion and finds Verone staring at the security screens.

"I'm glad you're on time. Tomorrow you're going to a spritzy club called 'Randevu' go in and find a guy named Jordan."

He clicks acouple buttons and a man pops up on his computer screen, Brian leans in to get a closer look.

" Black, 6 foot, tattoos on his right arm, tell him my name and tell him that your there for the shipment. This shouldn't be a problem I already told him a lot about you," Verone turns around and smiles looking Brian up and down while he licks his lips. "Dress somewhat hip, you'll need it to fit in."

"He'll give you two cases, bring them to the warehouse on 103rd street downtown. Do not stop for anyone or anything, got me?"

Brian nods.

"Got me?" Verone repeats, this time threateningly.

"Yeah, understood." He whispers out.

"Brian, you've been proving yourself to me. Tomorrow is really important I suggest you don't run late or screw up."

"I won't." Brian says firmly looking at Verone's eyes on his.

"Come'ere." Verone motions for him to come over.

Brian walks over and stands in front of Verone who pushes him down to his knees by his shoulders. Without thinking, because thinking made things real, he undoes Verone's pants and takes the man's length which is hard and long waiting to be tended too.

"Yeah, you're a filthy whore aren't you? That's it suck your daddy." His hands runs through Brian's sunbleached hair and grips it tight forcing Brian to swallow him deeper and pick up the pace.

"Moan for me,"

"Mmm," Brain squeezes his eyes shut as Verone's member is at the back of his throat, his mouth and jaw aching while trying his best not to scrape his teeth on Verone. Last time he did that… he shudders thinking about it.

"Yeah that's it whore," Verones pace picks up, slamming into Brian's mouth then finally coming. "Swallow it all."

Brian does as he's told and then gets up on shaky feet.

"The directions are on the GPS, time is money Brian so be quick about this." He walks away probably to clean himself, maybe it was the fear of leaving a trail behind but Verone had the weirdest OCD to constantly clean himself.

He's been with Verone for two months and during that time Verone had come on to him, forced him to do things. He met up with Bilkins and was going to tell him but he couldn't. The shame of being over powered by a man and forced to do sexual things to him was not part of the deal, but what could he do? Tell him no? Blow the case? No. Instead he was blowing Verone and now he had to run his dirty errands.

Despite everything he just told Dom and Rome he feels like he's not even undercover anymore, like the Feds forgot about him and isn't really watching over him like Big Brother should.

And for some reason can't help but constantly think of what Leon told him months ago.

"_You think you had us fooled? Vince knew what you were, and everyone except Mia and Dom had their doubts, cause Mia and Dom are good people. But me, Vince, Letty, hell dawg even Jesse knew you were a fake! We talked almost every night about you and your sketchy motives. You remember that for the next undercover assignment!"_

Brian grinds his teeth and pushes the thought out, he's a good Agent, and he won't mess this up. Not again.

Leaving Verone's compound he feels the prickling sensation of someone watching him, he looks around but can't spot anyone. But he knows, someone is always watching.

When he first started working for Verone with Rome the man was demanding but nothing like how he is now. He can't help but wonder if it was the presence of Rome that made Verone hold his sexual urges for Brian because as soon as Rome left that man went batshit.

It was difficult to not blow his undercover and just throw Verone in lockup under sexual assault charges. He had come close to giving up everything, getting raped just wasn't worth it to him. And then Monica disappeared. Bilkins and Markham were getting on his ass about information, seeing anything suspicious, asking if Verone has told him anything… but he wasn't getting anything. All of Verones files were hidden and probably locked, and it was becoming startling clear to see that Verone didn't trust Brian like he used to trust Monica. So that was his tactic, get Verone to trust him by any means…

Brian pulls into one of the various headquarters Markham has around the area, it changes every time they meet so it doesn't look sketchy to whoever is watching. It's a typical office building, the first floor is the DMV so if anyone asked him he could just say he was there fixing his license or something. They were on the fifth floor, all abandoned offices, perfect for the feds.

Computers line the room, a big map with pinpoints all over it indicating something or other is on the wall near the coffee machine. Bilkins is making a cup when he walks in.

Markham is looking at a computer and looks at Brian, eyes narrowing.

"You have anything yet? It's been a month, what does he have you doing in there cleaning dishes?"

Brian ignores Markham's comment and takes a seat at the table in the center of the room.

"Yeah, Verone just gave me directions, wants me to go to that club downtown, Randevu."

Bilkens places a coffee next to him, he mutters a thanks.

"I'm supposed to retrieve two cases and bring them to a warehouse located on 103rd. I don't know if this is another test, or he's finally trusting me… I don't know. I tried asking about Monica once already," He holds back a shudder.

Brian isn't afraid of Verone, oh no… He can't let himself be afraid, he has to allow himself to be beat by this man, forced drugs by him and forced to say 'ah' when Verone unzips his pants but he can't allow himself to fear him because that means he's lost: his pride, his hope, and himself.

"And?" They press on.

"And what?"

"What did he say? When you asked about her?"

"Oh he told me she left to see her mother in Peru and she'll be back Friday. What do you think he told me? Nothing! I can't get a damn thing out of him, he keeps asking me to run petty errands and ever since Monica left and Rome left I think he's been questioning my loyalty. We shouldn't have pulled Rome!"

Bilkens shakes his head, "We had to Brian, Rome isn't even an Agent, we don't want that liability."

"You didn't mind that before!" Brian growls out, pissed off.

"We didn't mind O'Conner because Monica was giving us updates everyday about Verone's plans. We had secure knowledge and Rome was only to be a driver and would have the protection of two Agents. Now we have no idea of his plans, he was supposed to have you and Rome pick up money and deliver it to him according to Monica. But that was the last we heard, and it's a good thing we took Rome out…"

Brian nods. He doesn't want Rome to get hurt even though he can handle himself.

After going over what Verone told him again he leaves.

He found it odd that Monica would disappear after telling them about the money, there's a possibility Verone found out that she's an agent and decided to call the whole thing off. But if Brian were to question him now, after a month had gone by when they were supposed to have done the delivery it would make him look suspicious. So now the question is; what is Verone planning on using him for?

He finally gets home, after making a quick beer stop, and finds Dom on the doc next to the boat looking at the sunset.

"Hey," Dom says and looks over at Brian, "What happened?"

Brian sighs, "Want a drink?"

Dom nods and Brian hands him a Corona then takes one for himself setting the case next to them.

"Rough day," Brian looks over at Dom. "I miss California, working on cars in your garage, not really worrying about the job."

Dom looks over at Brian, the guy really did have them fooled… or maybe Brian just ended up fooling himself. Brian looks like he needs a break, or at least a home cooked meal and a nights rest. His eyes have dark circles underneath them and his body looking alittle underfed, whatever Verone has Brian doing it's affecting him more than he's showing.

California does sound good right about now.

"I hear you." Dom holds out his beer bottle to Brian and they clack their bottles together.

"When I was in Lompoc all I would do is think about what I would do when I got out. I had all these ideas, some crazier than others… but I felt it was the only thing keeping me going."

Brian looks down at his beer not sure what to say.

"You aren't in prison Brian, you can leave now." Dom says, almost sounding like a plea. "Whatever Verone has you doing Brian… it's not good. And the way you let him hit you, Brian,"

"I'll be fine Dom," Brian cuts him off and smiles, lightly punching Dom's arm. "I mean how can I not be?"

Brian struggles not to spill out his dark secrets, in a way Dom understood him in ways no one else could, except for the fact that he isn't in prison instead it's his own personal cell he can't ever escape from.

Dom sighs and then has at it before he changes his mind.

"He touch you?"

Dom asks so quiet Brian barely hears him, but he does and he stops breathing.

"What? No! I'm a cop Dom, I wouldn't let that happen."

Brian's shaking his head, a look of disgust across his face as he takes a long pull of his beer. Dom stares at him and Brian looks over, he doesn't want Dom to know, no one should know. HE doesn't want to know!

"It doesn't matter if you're a cop Brian, you know that, and while you are undercover you can't do shit until you have everything. Rome told me," Dom pauses almost wondering if he should say.

"What'd Rome say?"

"He told me about the looks Verone would give you, when you weren't looking. You said it yourself, he's dangerous." Dom tries not to sound jealous but he can't help sounding angry.

"He never told me that. I never…" Brian tries to think. "…noticed." He didn't notice until Rome was gone.

Dom doesn't say anything , he looks over at Brian wishing he could do something to help.

"I'm sorry, Brian."

"Like I said Dom, I'll be fine." Brian nods and heads inside.

Dom frowns and finishes his beer.

"You better." He quietly says before heading in.

Xxxx

Brian scans the parking lot, several unmarked swat vehicles are around the perimeter. He strides up to the side entrance of the club, the bouncer stares at him looking him up and down.

"Uh, I'm here for Jordan. Verone sent," The man nods at the name and lets him in before he can finish.

It's your typical 'people dancing erotically all over the place -strobe lights flashing and twirling to the beat of the music -smell of perfume, cologne and sex fill the air' kind of club which made it somewhat difficult to find the man.

He manages to spot a few men looking like Jordan but can't decide which one but doesn't have to when one of them makes their way to him. He looks at Brian with hard calculating eyes.

"Follow me." The loud deep demanding voice drops a weight in his stomach.

They walk to the back of the club then go through a door hidden in the corner that leads downstairs. When they finally reach the bottom there's a door with a hand signature lock and code key pad, Jordan puts his hand on the pad and punches in the code after. The door unlocks and they go through.

The basement is massive, boxes and suitcases all over neatly stacked and placed on shelves and tables. Two men with guns are sorting through boxes of ammunition but stop and look over when they come in.

He can see guns, military weapons neatly placed inside the top box of about forty other boxes that are most likely holding guns too. Could this be where the Trans got theirs? If he could trace it back to this!

He remains calm and follows Jordan over to the corner of the basement and points down to two average sized suitcases, "Those are Verones, you can take one, for the second one you'll have to work for it."

Brian clenches his fists, "Work for it?"

Shit!

"Yeh, suga," He grabs Brian's ass, "And I think you know exactly what I mean."

Brian punches the massive guy in the face backing away, "No way in hell, this wasn't a part of the plan!"

A guy from behind him grabs his shoulders holding him still, but he stomps on the guys foot and jabs him in the ribcage with his elbow but Jordan is once again in front of him, and the man behind him brings his leg around Brian's sending him to the floor.

"Oh and Verone knows, in fact he insisted, told us what a fine whore you've been. We gave him a discount of course, this is all business." Jordan laughs undoing his pants while the guy behind Brian is taking Brian's pants off.

"You're gonna fucking regret this you sick fuck! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Brian starts to flip out, just as Jordans member is out in front of him his arm breaks free from the grasp of the man behind him.

Adrenaline rushing through his veins, Brian grabs Jordan's manhood and rips it off, a loud frantic scream, blood all over the place. In a state of shock the man behind Brian lets him go giving him enough time to grab his pistol and shoot him in the face.

Blood splatters the floor and walls; the two other men come rushing over with weapons ready. Brian gets one in the neck but the other fires at Brian the shot grazing his arm, he shoots the guy but misses as well. They both duck behind a wall, Brian checks his ammo, he has only five shots left, he quickly looks over and takes fire when he notices the man is doing the same, a loud cry comes from the guy.

"You're fucked man! You realize what you just did!"

Brian doesn't say anything.

"That man you just killed was an undercover cop!"

Brian freezes.

He looks down at the floor, Jordan is wimpering on the floor half in a state of consciousness, the other lifeless men bleeding all over the floor. The bright light above them flickers and the smell of metal and gun powder suddenly attacks his senses. Some part of him wants to smile, this is the kind of stuff he likes about his job. Taking down the bad guys, surviving, but the quick adrenaline high is quickly leaving and needs to act.

Brian quickly takes out his phone and dials, "Bilkins we have a code 275 at the 'Randevu'"

The man looks at Brian, fear on his face as he realizes what Brian is and makes a run for the door. Acting quickly Brian shoots the man in the foot sending the man flying on the floor hollering in pain. He runs over and kicks the gun away from his reach then pats him down for other weapons coming up with several and tossing them to the side. He bends down and handcuffs the man to a nearby table.

"You're under arrest for shooting at an officer, illegal distribution of military weapons, "He starts reading the Miranda rights when he hears something from his phone.

Bilkins is yelling, Brian looks down at his phone, he forgot he was in the middle of a conversation.

"Sorry Bilkins, listen, I have to go to the warehouse downtown on 103rd street I may need back up, be ready. Also we have a mess in the basement of Randevu, and a suspect." He hangs up looking down he takes the two suitcases and runs out of there as fast as he can.

He looks up the stairs then looks down the hall wondering if he should chance finding an exit, he doesn't want the people in the club to notice him in this condition, the less who see him the better. He runs down the hall then rounds the corner, a flash of white and the painful landing has the suitcases sprawled on the ground. He looks up.

An Asian man. Lance Tran.

"You're dead, I killed you!" Brian unconsciously backs up, normally after getting punched he would hurry and defend himself but this is just… shocking?

"Right, well, I'm 'still alive'." He puts finger quotes and starts picking up the suitcases.

Oh, hell no. Brian stands up and kicks the suitcase out of Lance's grasp.

"What are you doing here Tran?"

The man freezes, "What did you just call me?"

Brian takes out his gun and aims, "Tran, right? Lance. Don't even tell me you have amnesia that only works in fucking movies now put your fucking hands behind your head and face the fucking wall!"

Lance stares at him like he just realized something big, his hands are shaking in tight fists and his eyes narrow on Brian.

"You're the son of a bitch that killed my cousin."

"What?" Lance, or… the guy whips out his gun and Brian ducks behind the corner avoiding the flying bullets.

The shooting stops, "You must be the 'heroic' officer the newspapers were talking about, pretty soon you're going to be the dead officer they will talk about."

Brian takes a chance, braces himself and shoots immediately as he looks over the corner. The cousin is right in his face as he does, he fires his weapon but the shot hits the ceiling and Tran is punching him in the stomach sending him backwards.

"I can't…" He tries to regain his posture, "believe your cousins, you look like twins."

Like a ghost coming back to haunt him or something, he really has to hurry this up and get the suitcases back.

"I'm going to have my revenge for Lance, I'm going to mangle your body so much they won't know whether you were even human or not!" He takes out a machete that was strapped to his thigh.

Brian takes aim and shoots Tran, or tries, he's out of ammo. Of course, shit! Tran yells and brings down the blade at Brian's head, he dodges and the blade marks the wall. Brian punches Tran in the back of the head and jumps back when the machete swings for his stomach.

"You don't want to mess with Verone." He breathes out but can't finish because Tran runs at him and body slams him into the wall.

Brian struggles and headbutts Tran who then staggers back, Brian kicks his mid section but then Tran grabs his ankle and twists it sending Brian into the floor.

"Oof," He struggles to stand up but is kicked in the ribs. Tran aims to kick again but Brian dodges and nearly trips as he tries to run and stand up and the same time. He spins around and Tran has the long machete pointed at his throat.

"Who do you think hired Verone _cop_?"

Brian tenses, "What?"

Tran goes in for the kill.

Xxxx

Dom followed Rome to some guy named Tej's place, apparently he owns a garage. For once in Dom's life he just isn't up to it, not when Brian could be dazed and confused somewhere getting beat all for the sake of some agent, or whatever Brian's reasons are.

He remembers when he told everyone he was leaving.

_Mia walks into the house and puts her bag next to the door, yawning she walks into the kitchen and jumps when she finds Dom sitting at the kitchen table._

"_Dom, it's four in the morning, what are you doing up?"_

"_Where've you been? You didn't call?"_

"_I told you I started my internship today, I had to work late now. I'm gonna make coffee, want some?"_

_Dom nods and watches his sister; he really didn't want to leave but…_

"_Mia, I found Brian."_

_She hesitates then turns around, "Where?"_

"_Hector says he's near Tampa, Florida."_

_She nods._

_Its quiet except for the drip and steam the coffee maker makes, the kitchen quickly starts to smell like coffee._

_Dom gets up and gets the mugs and the milk out while Mia sits in the chair._

"_You're leaving then?"_

_Now Dom hesitates, he sighs and looks over, "Mia, I… yeah."_

_She stands up and looks at her brother in the face, no hiding, "Want to tell me what this is about, what about the garage, Letty, everyone?" Me? She wants to add but she knows she doesn't have too._

"_Is this about his drug habit?"_

_Dom doesn't answer, just pours their coffee and adds enough milk in each, Mia always likes hers darker with sugar just how their mother liked hers._

_Dom smiles, "I'm not gonna be gone forever Mi," He puts her hand on her shoulder, "I think he needs our help, you know that… I hate feeling like I owe him something."_

_She nods and they drink their coffee in silence, he has a feeling telling the others won't be so simple._

"_YOU'RE FUCKING NOT!" Letty lashes out._

_Jesse doesn't say anything but rolls his eyes at Letty's tantrum._

"_Bro, whats the point? Say you find him, then what?"_

"_I'm coming with you man." Vince declares before biting into a sandwich._

_Dom sighs and rubs his head, maybe he should have told them on the phone when he got there instead._

"_Mia needs help with the shop, the garage needs to stay open. I'm not going to be gone long, just going there to check on him."_

_Letty glares, "We aint dense Dom, the store and the garage won't bankrupt if we close it for a month."_

"_Someone needs to stay with Mia, she has her internship."_

_Mia crosses her arms and glares, "Dom I don't need a babysitter, I'm a women and handled myself perfectly fine when you were in Lompoc."_

_Dom growls frustrated, why can't they make this easy. "Mia someone is staying with you and that's that." He points at her._

"_I can stay Dom," Vince says._

_Mia scoffs and Jesse laughs and gets up to get a drink._

"_I dunno Dom, I kinda wanna go to Florida." Jesse says coming back with a soda._

"_Why are you so interested in him Dom?" Letty asks and everyone's quiet._

_Why? He thinks for a minute._

"_Because he keeps proving me wrong, and he's a good driver."_

_Leon ends up staying with Mia, and Vince, Jesse and Letty cross the country to Florida with Dom._

_They were in some cheap hotel to rest, it would take another week to get there but they were halfway there. Jesse and Vince were in one room and Letty and Dom in another._

"_I noticed when Brian was with us, how you'd look at him." Letty says after they had sex._

_Dom freezes, "What the fuck? You callin me a fag! After we just had sex?" He says incredulously._

_In the dark recesses of his mind he feels the fear itching his brain._

"_Ever since he brought you home after that race our sex has been lacking and you know it." She brings her hand down to his length and gives it a light yank, "You don't get hard for me like you used to." She lets him go and gets out of bed._

"_Letty, we've been having problems way before Brian showed up." He stares at her perfectly silhouetted back that's glowing in the dark, the moon shine making her skin look milky white. _

"_How long have we been together, how many times have we worked it out? Only this time it isn't another girl I see you giving those looks too, it's Brian. Yeah, Dom, I know that look because it used to be the look you gave me. And I don't know if Lompoc changed your preferences."_

_Dom pounds his fist on the bed and stands up, "Whoa hold up, you think Lompoc turned me gay?" He laughs bitterly and shakes his head, "Oh that's rich Letty, I never expected hearing that from you. Ever think maybe you're just losing your touch!"_

_She glares, "You've pulled that excuse before when I found out you were cheating on me with that skank, I'm just bringing this up because I don't feel like going through this again only with it being a man you're fucking."_

"_I'm not gay Letty." He says through clenched teeth. _

_She stares at him long and hard, then shrugs and gets back in bed with her back to him._

_Dom stares at her wide eyed then turns her over and looks at her then kisses her hard on the lips, their teeth clicking, tongues fighting each other and lots of sucking he pulls back._

"_I'm not gay." He says breathlessly, she smiles breathing just as heavy._

_She turns over and he puts his body against hers, he frowns._

_Why does he feel like he's just lied, Brian's just a friend… just a friend. He squeezes his eyes closed trying not to think about it._

Rome introduces Tej and Suki to Dom, they seem alright but now Dom is focused on getting a hold of Jesse and Vince. Letty apparently has family in Florida she ended up deciding to stay with, he never knew that.

He calls Vince, "Hey, where are you guys?"

"We've been at the Hilton Inn, man. Were goin bar hoppin later, wanna come?"

"Actually I'm at a garage, I can send you the directions, you guys should head down."

"Be there in a second!" Vince hangs up, Dom laughs.

Xxxx

Brian closes his eyes.

BANG!

Brian jumps, his body sprayed with blood and Tran falls to the floor with a clatter and a thud. Shot right in the back of the head. Brian looks over, Agent Markham.

Is it possible to get out of this place without getting shot or stabbed?

Brian feels lightheaded and tries to make it known he's angry as he walks over to Markham but it's hard when you're on the verge of throwing up.

"You want to tell me why you almost fucking KILLED ME!" Brian yells in his Boss's face, "That bullet could have went straight through into my head, are you crazy?"

His hands, hair, face and shirt is sticky with blood, he looks down his vision shaking and he vomits the last two days worth of food onto the hallway floor next to Tran. He wants… NEEDS a shower.

"I'm sorry O'Conner," Markham rubs Brians shoulder as he gets sick, "We found the room, nice work O'Conner, we're lifting prints now and we're going to need a statement. We found a man… without a penis… he's expected to live does he know anything?"

Brian nods, "Yeah, he knows a lot, he brought me there under Verones orders."

Bilkins comes around the corner as well as some SWAT members.

"What in God's name happened here?" He asks then stares down at Brian, "Are you okay? Any of that yours?"

Brian shakes his head. "One of the men said that one of the guys I killed was an undercover. Was that true?"

"Not one of ours if it is, but we'll look into it, right now we need you cleaned up."

"He's a Tran, and those weapons are the same that Johnny and Lance shot Dom's place with. Just found out from this guy that the Trans hired Verone." Brian stares at the guy on the floor, damn that was close.

"You're right, as we speak we have Feds investigating the Tran compound right now."

Brian nods and looks at the suitcases, one of the SWAT men go to pick one up.

"Hey! Don't touch that."

The guy nods.

Bilkins hands Brian a towel and a wet cloth."We need to get you checked out O'Conner and put in clean clothes."

"I have to deliver those suitcases to the warehouse on 103rd for Verone, I don't know what's going to be there." Brian says after wiping down his face and arms, he takes off his shirt leaving on his wifebeater.

"We should check the cases, see what's inside." Markham suggests and reaches for a case.

"No! This might be a test, if we open that case and it's actually a trap then it could jeopardize the whole mission!"

Bilkins wordlessly picks up a suitcase and looks at it, on the very bottom he places a small digisticker that blends with the case. A tracking device.

"Okay, remember to give us the signal if something comes up. Brian, don't do anything stupid."

Brian nods.

He reloads his gun, gets more ammo then picks up the cases and heads out the back entrance to the basement of the club, he looks around and runs to the side of the club where he parked and quickly shoves all the cases in the car and speeds off.

Almost there, he's stops at a stop light and looks over.

Vince and Jesse are laughing in the car next to him, Vince looks out his window and freezes when he spots Brian, he says something and Jesse looks over and waves. Vince rolls down the window.

So does Brian.

"What are you guys doing here? You with Dom?" Brian smiles, how weird that they run into each other like this. He feels himself giggling, he's in shock probably, who knows?

Jesse scratches the side of his face, "Were you… hurt?"

Brian looks down. Blood soaked onto his wifebeater, "Oh haha, this…" He remembers, "Shit, gotta go!" He speeds through the green light and takes a sharp turn on 103rd street and continues to go down until he finds the warehouse.

He drives up to an entrance made for cargo trucks, when he drives through the garage door closes. He quickly gets out with the cases in hand, they were beginning to be a pain in the ass, and kicks his door shut.

"Well Brian, I must say… you know how to make a commotion. I loved the part where you ripped off Jordans dick. Though I was looking forward to seeing you fucked." Shit, he didn't see camera's but there must have been.

Brian drops the cases and takes out his gun.

"Where's Monica?"

Verone laughs, "That skank… I mean Agent, then again they are one in the same."

Brian doesn't say anything and Verone walks around him.

"I just don't understand why the Feds keep sending these undercovers to me, maybe this is just a ruse to train you. Have you ever thought of that Brian? Maybe this is all a game to fuck with you."

"Tell me where she is Verone, don't think I won't shoot."

Verone looks over to a stack of shipment boxes, "She's closer than you think…" He smiles and watches as Brian look over then quickly looks back at him glaring.

He keeps his gun trained on Verone as he walks back to the boxes.

"Monica, can you hear me?"

He hears kicking and a muffled scream.

Xxxx

After SWAT cleared out the club the forensic scientists started to work on the dead bodies, the two survivors of the shootout with O'Conner were taken to the hospital. Some of their specialists looked over the room searching for more entrances or rooms, but found hidden camera's instead. Soon all the camera's were taken out and taken to the lab for evaluating.

Bilkens set up a computer to search for their 'undercover' man.

Bilkens shakes his head, "Something isn't right,"

They both look down at the two dead guys on the ground as forensics work on them.

"Who are they?"

"The guy with the brown hair is a Florida undercover, his name is Ryan Raverez, apparently he's been missing for over a year last they saw him he was working as an undercover for the slave trade. Has a wife and two kids, this isn't making sense, why would he leave his family and job for this?"

Bilkens phone starts ringing and he answers, he looks over at Markham, "Okay, thank you." He hangs up.

"That was the Sergeant for the California SWAT team, apparently one of the members went AWOL and started shooting the others as soon as they entered the Trans house, they suspect we have more spies in the inside."

"Brian reported that they had stolen items in their garage but when we raided their house we found nothing but purchased goods. There's no way an insider could have warned them in time to remove the stolen items."

"Unless they already moved it, but their military weapons they used they had to get it from somewhere… maybe this guy got a good deal with the Trans," Markham says rubbing his eyes. "Okay so what we have right now is Verone and the Trans are somehow together in this drug and weapon cartel and could possibly have people on the inside. Now all we need is evidence and who is pulling the strings on the Trans side. We have to find their route and where they are getting these drugs and weapons."

"Probably from Mexico." Bilkins adds then looks down at the dead undercover.

"Maybe he's a transfer, we'll look that up, right now we have to go wait for Brian's signal." Bilkens says and looks over at a SWAT member coming down the stairs frantically with gun in hand.

They both reach for their weapons, "Sir, Officer Glenn just shot and killed Officers McKann and Brown, we restrained him."

Xxxx

Brian tries a second time to get a hold of Bilkens, so much for a signal, what the fuck is going on, is this a set up?

"What's wrong Brian?"

Brian puts his gun back in its holster and starts trying to pry the wood planks off to free Monica.

Verone walks closer to Brian.

Brian stops for a minute and looks over and immediately takes out his gun. "Come any closer and I will shoot you."

"I don't think that's wise, because if you shoot me she dies too."

"What?"

"You think she's alone in there? I plan things out Brian, now put down your gun before I decide that she's not worth it."

He wants to chance it, to risk everything and just shoot the man in the face. But he can't and after a second of thinking it over he lowers his aim from Verone.

Brian puts down his gun and hesitantly slides it away. "We can make a deal. Me for her, whatever you want just let her go Verone."

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Verone laughs, "You're such a whore, bigger than she is. Writhing on the floor in ecstasy while I rammed deep into you with my big cock, I bet you're getting turned on right now aren't you? You love being dominated don't you?" Verone takes acouple steps closer while pulling out his gun from behind him.

Brian cringes, disgusted with himself and thinks of Dom and their conversation.

Xxxx

Markham is running around making phone calls while trying to calm down the SWAT team.

"I need all of you not to talk to each other, you know how this shit goes down and we need to wait for local police to get here." He says.

Bilkens is glaring at Officer Glenn who's bound and lying on the floor, next to him are the bodies of Officer McKann and Officer Brown. This was not what he needed, but now they had Glenn to interrogate. There has to be a connection.

Bilkens looks at his phone, three missed calls from Brian, he needs help. Goddamnit.

He stops when he comes to realization and looks over at Glenn who is smiling like a madman, Glenn looks over at Bilkins and laughs. One of the SWAT members walks over and kicks him in the back of the head. No one says anything.

It was a set up to keep SWAT from backing Brian up because now they have to question the intention of all the members, sending them to back up Brian could be a setup if there were more spies in the squad.

He calls the local police again then he calls his temporary Agent.

Xxxx

Dom looks at the black and chrome Viper with dual exhaust pipes Tej and the others are working on when Vince and Jesse pull in.

Vince gets out looking around like he's comparing their garage to their own, Jesse gets out and stretches taking off his glasses.

"I love it here." Jesse says grinning at Dom who smirks back.

"Vince, Jesse this is Suki, Tej and Rome."

Dom watches as Vince checks out Suki.

"Mine." Tej tells Vince who scowls but shakes his hand anyway.

Tej looks over at Vince's car, "Yours is pretty sweet too though."

Vince laughs, this guy's alright.

"Where's Bullet?" Suki asks Rome who's looking through his phone.

"He's at work…" He says then looking at Jesse and Vince not sure if they know about Brian.

"Yo Dom, guess who we saw on our way here?"

"Brian?"

"How'dya guess? Ohh a Viper she's a beauty!" Jesse walks over to the car.

"He was covered in blood then sped off like he killed someone." Vince says and Rome walks over and Dom gets closer too.

Dom starts to get nervous, he doesn't know what he would do if something happened to Brian. He looks at Rome and can tell he is thinking the same thing. Shit, this can't be good.

"Aw shit…" Tej runs to his computer and starts up a program.

"Where was he headed?"

Vince shrugs, "Hell if I know man, I can barely figure these roads out myself." Vince seems to think about it, "You don't think he's in trouble do you? He didn't seem like it…"

"There," Suki points at the computer, "Brian's at the 103rd warehouse according to his tracker."

"Let's go!" Dom starts toward his car.

'_Cause this is thrillaaa, thrillaa night' _

Everyone looks over at Rome and he motions everyone to wait.

Rome takes out his phone. "It's Bilkens," He says then answers it.

"You've got to be shitting me."

Rome looks ready to go crazy, "You better hope to God Bilkens!" He hangs up.

"Brian is at the warehouse but we better bring guns or something, Verone's there according to Bilkens, Brian sent the signal for the SWAT team to come in to the rescue. Thing is the SWAT team apparently went crazy so no one is backing up Brian. Bilkens called the local police, they are sending people there now."

"Holy shit, what the fuck is going on?" Jesse asks but doesn't get an answer.

Tej runs to the backroom with Suki and they come back with ammo and guns.

Dom loads his guns and gets in his car, Rome getting in with him. "Brian you better be fucking smart."

Vince and Jesse watch as Dom flies out of the garage with Tej and Suki close behind.

"Aw shit, come on." Vince says getting into his car with a nervous Jesse.

Xxxx

"Knees Brian." Verone pushes the barrel of his gun at Brian's head.

Brian stares at the cement floor, "You won't get away with this." He says firmly and looks up at Verone.

Verone laughs and pistol whips the side of Brians face who goes down on the floor with a cry.

"People who say that end up dead Brian, you should know this." He walks over to Brian and kicks him onto his back. Brian curls in pain and covers his face with his arm wishing this would be over soon. "You should also know me by now, so I'd stop talking if I were you."

"Jose," Verone whistles and a tall built man comes from behind a corner from the back of the warehouse. "Hold his arms."

Brian hears this and already knows what's going to happen, "No! No Verone, I promise I'm going to kill you!"

Jose tries to hold Brian's struggling hands. Brian tries to get up but Jose punches him in the face sending him back. He can't give up, his muscles ache and dread starts to consume him when after some more weak struggling on Brians part Jose finally has Brian's hand held above his head. Verone sits on Brian's stomach with a pill bottle in hand, he takes ten out and looks at Brian who has a big bruise forming on the side of his face and a bloody nose and lip.

"I don't think you want to know what these are Brian, but you will take them." Verone nods and looks over at Monica's box. Brian starts to kick his legs and thrust his body up to get Verone off of him.

Verone stands up, "Enrique!"

The box from before smashes open from the side, Enrique, a short and stocky man pulls Monica out by the hair, her hands bound behind her back and a gag in her mouth.

"Enrique take out your knife," He looks back at Brian with an almost apologetic look on his face."I really didn't want to kill you Monica but it looks like Agent Brian here just doesn't want to cooperate."

Brian tries to free his arms and Jose squeezes his wrists tighter, "I'll cooperate Verone just let her go!"

Verone ignores him and Enrique lets out a laugh.

"I really love doing this to people, turning them on each other… sometimes on themselves. So what's your choice Brian?"

Brian lifts his head to look at Enrique, "You can't, don't! Don't!"

"Enrique."

Enrique puts his blade to Monica's neck, she frantically looks at Brian screaming through her gag, tears running down her face.

"NO! NO no no! Okay I'll do what you want, don't, please! Verone!"

Brians screams crack, tears shamelessly streaming down his face, he never felt so hopeless, drained…

Verone chuckles and pats Brian's head, "Now there's a good man,"

Monica struggles against her bonds screaming still, "Shut her up will you?"

Enrique looks at Monique who whimpers and flinches against the bigger man, he takes her by the shoulder and throws her back into the box. "Shut up or I cut you, comprende?"

"So this is how it's going to be Brian, I'm going to take your friend here," Brian's legs are trembling and he's shaking his head no. Verone nods, "Yes Brian, we are taking her and you are going to recover then if you decide you want your Agent back you will find me, or I will eventually find you. Because you messed up a big trade I was having with the Trans, not to mention you killing Johnny, Lance and now Sam."

Verone laughs shaking his head, "Well it put a really big dent in business I will make sure you compensate. But we will discuss that later."

Verone looks at the pills in his hands, "Since I don't want you to die just yet I promise not to overdose you,"

He plugs Brians nose, Brian tries to hold his breath but can't and gasps for air only to have three pills shoved in his mouth. Verone forces his mouth closed.

Brian kicks his legs and tries to move his arms, the pills slide down his throat, fear grips his heart and he hears the sounds of police sirens and shouting. He looks over at Monica, Enrique is dragging her to the back where a car is parked. She's roughly thrown into the back.

Verone takes Brian by the chin and forces him to look at him, "I'm always watching. I'll get in contact with you but if I suspect you at all for anything she's dead."

Verone walks over to the cases and and brings them to the car.

Brian feels his body moving sluggishly, he looks up at Jose who has let go of his arms and looks ready to hit him.

"Brian!" He hears a strong voice holler.

Jose looks over and takes out a gun.

"Police! Freeze!"

The sound of car doors shut and Brian looks over to see Enrique taking off with Verone and Monica out of the back of the Warehouse. Brian struggles to get up and tell someone but feels dizzy and unbalanced.

A loud shot rings out.

"Officer down!"

Multiple shots echo through the warehouse and Jose drops next to Brian, his eyes open and blood coming out of his mouth. His body shakes a little, a large urine spot spreads on Jose's pants then he stops moving altogether.

"Brian, oh my God, Brian!"

"Bri can you hear me?"

He nods and he looks up and tries to get up again, and does with the help of Dom and Rome pulling him up.

Brian wakes up, he feels soft and nice. He looks around, he's in his bed in his boathouse. It has been a week since Verone took off with Monica but he just got out of the hospital yesterday night. He gets out of bed and walks into the kitchen.

"Dom."

Dom turns around and stares at Brian with a sad smile.

"Brian. Bilkins left you a message, he wants you to come in and make some more statements. Then you can take a break he says."

Brian lets out an exhale and leans against the counter, the guilt of Monica laying heavily on his mind. Dom watches Brian and moves closer.

"Brian…" Dom says but doesn't know what to say so he pulls Brian into a tight hug.

Brian's shoulders start to shake and Dom starts to feel a wet spot on his shoulder.

"I have to find her Dom, he's going to kill her if I don't do what he wants. This is so fucked up." He moves away from Dom and looks away tugging his messy hair; he's dying to cut it.

Dom growls, "What does he want,"

Brian shakes his head.

Dom takes him by the shoulder and slowly rubs them then moves his hands to Brians neck and gets Brian to look at him.

"I don't know."

(AN: Okay so this may be a tad confusing but I swear I will try and hook all the loose ends in the next chapter which ends up going into the 'Fast and Furious' the fourth movie. Thank you guys again so much your reviews are the best and mean the world to me, you guys are awesome! If you have a couple you'd like to see as a pair, tell me, I'll try.)


End file.
